Take me over
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: "- You can't run from me, Niles rasped, his hold on Corrin's locks firm but not quite pulling...yet. - Who says I want to ? retorted Corrin in a breathy voice." Post-Revelations short where Corrin and Niles engage in stimulating activities inside Valla's royal bath house.


Guess who spent months playing Fire Emblem Fates and who stil hasn't had enough of all dem ships. (NILES IS BEST TRASHY HUSBANDO AND I LOVE HIM /SHOT/)aNYwaY, enjoy this short smutty piece 8)

* * *

Before the war ended, Corrin already loved the hot springs. Few things were better than to relax against Niles's broad chest, dizzy and limp from the heat, while his husband stroked his hair and elsewhere.

Now they were Kings of Valla, which meant a royal bathhouse all to themselves, and it was still their favorite place to loosen up after a long day of ruling. Whoever was in the water first was usually the big spoon and, later, would top. So Corrin would often find his husband's clothes already lying around in the adjacent room, and undress with a smile, looking forward to the cuddling and sweet love-making.

Tonight seemed like one of those evenings. Corrin walked towards the broad bath with nothing but a towel over his shoulder, and Niles was already there, soaking and floating in a mist of vapor. He greeted him with his usual ravaging smirk, looking up and down Corrin's milky frame :

\- Good evening, my Lord.

\- Good evening, my Liege, Corrin responded with a smile.

He dropped the towel and settled into the warm water alongside Niles, who casually put an arm around his shoulders. Their bodies so close to each other, muscles so firm and skin so soft... It all felt just right, and Corrin melted into the embrace. Or rather, he would have, if not for his playful mood.

\- Niles, look at me, he asked, putting a hand on the man's cheek.

Niles had barely time to blink when Corrin stole a kiss, and the next second he was swimming away on his back, his grin spelling "Catch me if you can". Niles's surprised gaze quickly turned wolfish and he took after Corrin, who did not exactly run away. He caught him by the waist and Corrin tried to wiggle out of his grasp, laughing and sputtering as he slipped on the bath floor. Eventually, he stopped resisting and Niles used the opportunity to straddle his hips, his breathing slightly shallow :

\- You-

Corrin interrupted him with a splash of water right in the face, holding back a giggle as Niles slowly opened his eye and stared down at him. Corrin stared back in a "What are you going to do about it ?" fashion, and felt his heart thump faster when Niles leaned in, stopping inches away from his mouth and tangling his fingers in Corrin's hair :

\- You can't run from me, he rasped, his hold on Corrin's locks firm but not quite pulling...yet.

\- Who says I want to ? retorted Corrin in a breathy voice.

The weight of his husband's body was sending tingles all over his skin. His lips were parted and he could not wait for Niles to take possession of them. Of course, the former scoundrel took his time to toy with Corrin's impatience :

\- Your cheeky attitude says you wish to be left alone, he said, making it as though he was going to pull back.

Corrin opened his mouth to protest and found himself trapped in a deep kiss instantaneously. The second he started to enjoy it, Niles broke it off and snickered at Corrin's needy expression :

\- You know, your surprise kiss wasn't half bad... But I'm still the best at feints.

Corrin only glared at him, reached a hand up Niles's nape and made him kiss him again. They weren't in the most comfortable posture, but the heady heat, the closeness of wet bodies, Niles gripping his hair and sucking in his tongue... It was enough to forget everything else. At least until Corrin's elbow got tired of supporting his whole weight and almost slipped, forcing them to break off the kiss. However, Niles wasn't going to let all that sweet tension fall down. He shifted slightly so that their cocks brushed, and reached down to rub them together. Corrin bit back a gasp as blood rushed to his groin, his arousal building up, and closed his eyes blissfully to enjoy his husband's handiwork. When he slowly opened them to sneak a peek at Niles, he found him breathing deeply, tanned face painted with excitement, before he leaned in to plant a short, feverish kiss on Corrin's lips. Corrin reacted with a soft whine, yet as much as neither of them wished to interrupt the moment, it was clear that they needed to switch positions.

\- We should... get out of the bath, breathed Corrin, face flushed and lips puffed.

\- Sounds reasonable, responded Niles before straightening up slowly.

Corrin chuckled. That was the tone of a man who wanted nothing better than to act on his basic instincts. "Fine by me" he thought as he took Niles's hand and got out of the water, his whole body both relaxed and alight with sensitivity. But then Niles literally swept Corrin off his feet and lifted him bridal style, making him cry out :

\- Wha- Niles ! What are you doing ?

\- Making sure you don't run off again, replied the royal thief teasingly.

\- There's no need for that ! protested Corrin, clinging a bit nervously to Niles's neck as he carried him out of the slippery bath.

\- Aww, but I so like picking you up like this, Niles declared with a grin. I feel like I'm holding the world in my hands.

Corrin's face reddened and he found nothing to respond. Niles had such a way with words it was unfair, yet it was impossible to hate him for it. Besides, once he stopped worrying about their rule ending in a tragically mundane bathouse accident, he could not deny the appeal of being carried in the archer's strong arms. In fact, right now, all Corrin wanted was to let his husband take over and have him the way he pleased. He told him so as soon as Niles set him down, earning a response that was just about what he'd expected.

\- Oh, really ? purred Niles, advancing slowly towards Corrin until he had his back against the wall. I love how this sounds...

He put a hand on Corrin's cheek then brushed a thumb along his lower lip, gazing intently at Corrin's body as if looking for the right angle to strike. Corrin felt his throat go dry from this examination, his chest rising slowly as he was extremely aware of his lover standing inches away, trailing his free hand up and down Corrin's side. He could feel Niles's breath on his skin as he commanded :

\- Turn around.

Corrin gulped and faced the wall, feeling his cock twitch. He knew that gleam in his eye all too well and knew he was in for a treat. He did not look back, relishing the anticipation as he could sense Niles behind him, and inhaled sharply when he pressed his body onto his. His fingers ran from Corrin's upper thighs to his stomach, purposefully avoiding his aching shaft, driving him mad with waiting. At the same time, Corrin could feel him rub his hard on between his ass cheeks, and he could only think of how hot and slick it was, and how good- Gods ! how mindblowingly great it would feel inside him.

\- Niles, please... Corrin panted, his voice breaking into a moan halfway.

\- I'm sorry, am I going too slow ? Niles husked into Corrin's ear, trailing a hand up his torso. That can be arranged.

Niles gripped Corrin's shaft, making him gasp and groan and claw at the wall. The heir of Valla always turned into a thrashing mess in the skillful hands of his lover, who set out to taste Corrin's pointy ear while his free hand teased a hard nipple, and it was now impossible to think, only beg.

\- Nnnnh- Niles... Please... My Liege... Take- Fuck me...! pleaded Corrin in a croaky voice, teary eyed and shaking from the exquisite ordeal.

\- Oh you'd love that, wouldn't you ? growled Niles, still rubbing his shaft against Corrin's rear.

\- Yes...

\- You'd love that very much...

\- Yeeees...!

Corrin's whine was high pitched and desperate, earning a merciless chuckle from Niles :

\- I'd love that too, he said lewdly, darting his tongue below Corrin's earlobe. I'd love to fuck you into that wall until you scream...

Corrin shivered and rolled his eyes with a silent moan, which turned vocal as soon as Niles penetrated him in one slick motion. He heard his husband groan and shivered again, pressing back against him with rapid breaths. Niles had let go of his shaft in favor of a firm grip on Corrin's waist, sliding in and out at a barely contained pace. Then, he raised a hand to Corrin's mouth and demanded :

\- Suck.

Corrin complied at once, sucking in his fingers while the thrusts got sharper and sharper, hitting that sweet spot that sent jolts of pleasure into his cock. He reached down to touch but Niles noticed it and caught his wrist.

\- Uh-uh, leave that to me, he breathed, playfully stern.

Corrin gave in with a muffled whine, feeling his mouth water around Niles's fingers as he teased the very tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned, drowning in the heat within and all around him. He could hear Niles pant as he whispered dirty words into his ear, pounding him good and hard, making Corrin weak in the knees and so close to orgasm. Next thing he heard was :

\- Bend over.

Corrin obeyed and stood with his elbows against the wall, cock throbbing and his mouth almost painfully empty. He wondered feverishly when Niles would resume his motion, and when he did, Corrin let out a loud cry as the thrusts now came even deeper, striking his pleasure spot so hard it was almost painful. Corrin's mind went blank except for "So good...!" and he just stood there, moaning, shaking, screaming in pleasure while Niles penetrated him, one hand gripping Corrin's ass, the other rubbing his oversensitive shaft, back and forth, back and forth until he spilled with a throaty cry. Niles followed soon after, his groans and swearing resounding in Corrin's foggy mind. They stood still for a while, hearts racing and bodies pulsating with aftershocks. When Niles finally pulled out, Corrin almost fell to his knees, only to be caught by his husband at the last second.

\- Heh, what would you do without me watching your back at all times, he panted with his signature smirk.

At first Corrin just breathed limply in Niles's arms. Then he stared at him with raised eyebrows.

\- You're usually more creative with your innuendos, he said in mock coldness. I'm afraid you're losing your touch.

\- I can't believe you still act so cheeky after what I just did to you, remarked Niles, the danger in his voice contradicted by the softness of his hold.

Corrin laughed and pulled his husband in a satisfying kiss. The mist was starting to dissipate around them, and although they both could use a new bath, they were getting late for bedtime cuddling. Surely they could afford being sweaty just one night, thought Corrin as he picked up his towel and followed Niles to the exit, smiling with contentment and pleasant tiredness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ! Now if you'll excuse me... *goes back to her second playthrough of Fire Emblem Awakening*


End file.
